X Men meets Regular Show
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: This series made purely to lead up to an ultimate team up with Deadpool Meets Adventure Time. Mordecai and Rigby are having a normal day when the portal opens...Rated T. One of the five series that lead to ULTIMATE CROSSOVER


XMen meet Regular Show.

(Scene where Deadpool had mysteriously vanished/Baxter Building in my other story Deadpool meets Adventure Time)

Wolverine: Alright, what happened, Weasel?

Weasel: Well, I telling you, I keep telling Deadpool he shouldn't mess with it, but he mess with it and now he long gone!

Wolverine: Uh-huh. Let me see it.

Iceman: GANGWAY!(Crashes into Wolverine on ice slide, causing Wolverine to accidentally touch a button. He disappears)

Iceman: What. Just. Happened.

Gambit: Let me have a look, Mon Ami. (He messes with device and gets teleported also)

Beast: Not to worry, I have a thing for devices. It seems there is no reverse switch, but this wire looks promisi-(Disappears)

Banshee: They are ALL so stupid.

Rogue: Alright, wise guy, you get the rest of the team outta there!

Banshee: Fine, you win. I'm stupid too.

Cyclops: Team, you need to calm down. I'll go inside the alternate universe. Maybe the reverse switch is in there(Disappears)

Rogue: I'll go with him(Disappears)

Nightcrawler and Storm: As will I.(Nightcrawler disappears)

Storm: The rest of yo-(Only sees Iceman, Banshee, and Kitty Pryde)...try not to destroy this place.

MEANWHILE IN A PARK DOWN IN TENNESEE

Mordecai: Alright dude, we gotta finish cleaning the cart. We were due for a meeting ten minutes ago!

Rigby:(Groans)Awww!(Grabs towel)

30 minutes later

Mordecai: Dude! We can make it! All we have to do is sneak in the meeting, and we'll pretend we were there the whole time!

Rigby: Not gonna make it! Not gonna make it! (Both sneak into the meeting)MADE I-

Benson: Meeting adjourned. Mordecai and Rigby! You missed another meeting! If you miss the next one at 5:45, YOU'RE FIRED!

Mordecai: Dude, what time is it?

Rigby: 2:00.

Mordecai: Close to 4 hours to kill. Alright dude, we did all our work, now we can play some video games!

Mordecai and Rigby: OHHHHH!

(A portal appears beside them and 6 strange looking people stepped out)

Gambit: Have you seen a rouge meurtrier?

M&R:(Look at eachother)

Rigby: What up?

Storm: He's asking if you've seen a red assassin. Name is Deadpool.

Mordecai: No. Who ARE you?

Cyclops: We're the X-Men. We're mutants. Our species is running extinct so we're saving all of those in trouble. Deadpool's been sent to here, an alternate dimension.

(Mordecai and Rigby huddle)

Rigby: Dude, do we have to help them?

Mordecai: Yeah, it's the right thing to do, I guess. Their species is running extinct!

Rigby: (Groans)Fine.

Mordecai: Alright guys, we can help you. (X-Men cheer)

Gambit: Come on, Mes Amis! Let's look for the effronte assassin!

Rogue: Sorry. He's hard to stand. Effronte is sassy.

Rigby: I've got a bad feeling about this sassy assassin.

(Meanwhile)

Juggernaut: Magneto, let me KILL THEM!

Magneto: You may, if you can find them. They've been reported in an alternate universe.

Juggernaut: I'll find them alright...

(Later)

Mordecai: Alright. Maybe Muscle Man knows where your red assassin friend is.

(Muscle Man's Trailer)

Rigby: Yo Muscle Man, have you seen an assassin wearing a red costume?

Muscle Man: No. But you know who ELSE hasn't seen one? M-

Mordecai: No time!

Muscle Man: Go ask Skips. He knows stuff. You know who EL-

Mordecai: Come on, X-Men!

(Skips Garage)

Rigby: Hey Skips, have you seen a red assas-

Skips: Oh yeah. Deadpool? He's in the Adventure Time dimension.

Mordecai: Adventure Time?

Skips: It's an alternate universe, it's almost impossible to get there unless you have a transporting machine.

Rogue: Hehe...

Cyclops: Wait. Wolverine went in the machine first. Where is he?

Nightcrawler: He didn't step out of the portal with us.

Skips: If you're talking about a transporting device, it's possible he's in a different alternate universe. But he could also be in a different place in this universe. I reccomend trying the TV Store real quick. A lot of weirdos go there.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
